Dragon Ball Z-VF
by dragonballzxone
Summary: Dragon Ball Z-VF one shot adventure. Meet Vance Williams a hybrid fighter. Vance had one chance to kill a mystery figure who is nicked name VF.


**Dragon Ball Z-VF**

 **Note: Hello Everyone! This is my first one shot fan fiction of Dragon Ball Z! Meet Vance Williams a hybrid fighter.**

 **Story Note: Vance Williams has one chance to end things on his planet. A mystery figure appeared and destroyed everything, nicknamed VF. Now it's time for the battle of hope and evil.**

 **I don't own anything of Dragon Ball Z or their characters. I own my OC Vance Williams.**

Dragon Ball VF Age ?

A young teenager was hiding from a mystery threat that destroyed his world. Soon the ground started to shake from a earthquake, the sky got darker. The ruins of his destroyed city was still standing barely. Most of it was on fire and many people died while attempting to escape from the city. The boy was fifteen years old. He had a jumpsuit on with colours of yellow and black, the belt around his waist was sliver, his boots were sliver as well. He had purple hair which was spiked up, his eyes were black which was beautiful to look at. The planet was a hell hole to live in, a warrior came and started to destroy everything with planet no knowledge why he was doing that. The boy name was Vance Williams, his family and friends was killed in front of him, giving the young kid PTSD. He made a group of people to fight the threat. Vance was half human and a unknown race. Vance was one of the few fighters left in the world, he also knows lots of techniques. His favorite one was called Bloody Barrage. He strikes his opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks to the body and face with speed. After that he focus his Ki into his right hand making a powerful fist, he then punches that person in the stomach hoping for his hand to rip through the body making a hole in his body. Like a sword stabbing someone but with his fist instead. Vance has a hidden transformation.

Vance has been standing in a dark alleyway for hours on end, just waiting of the right time to attack. It started to rain hard on the city, thunder started to roar across as well. Before the person came flying in, with a black cloak covering his whole body and head. Vance decided to nickname the person VF, which means Vicious Fighter. After two years of fighting VF, Vance knew that they we're gonna die from him. So finally decided to make a last stand with his people leaving the area. Vance has been training nonstop for the past two years to fight him. Vance still in the alleyway was thinking, "Finally I gathered enough strength to kill you, once and for all." Vance thought, "After years of training, I will get my revenge on you for killing my father, mother and all my friends who I cared and loved though my life." Vance began to cry a bit bringing up old memories from the past. He always gets nightmares and gets up crying or mad as hell. VF suddenly stopped, "So Vance did you grow enough to fight me again?" VF asked while looking for him, "If you are gonna fight me again, that is gonna be a mistake. I already killed Wolf and Nick." VF taunted him, he flew around. "He killed Wolf and Nick? That means I'm the only fighter left here." Vance said depression. "Looks like the true battle is gonna began here and now." Vance thought.

Vance got out of his little hiding spot and started to shoot volley of Ki blasts at VF, who reacted in time and deflected it into the air around him. Vance without hesitation flew towards VF fast, landing a punch in his face. VF just laughed before he kicked Vance in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. Vance replied with a kick in the head, VF blocked it with his left hand. Vance and VF punched fists on impact, it shake the world and the city destroying ruined houses and buildings a like. They both wanted to kill each other so badly. They both were countering each other, both of them were even, well almost. VF had the upper hand and he was wining the fight. Vance had a enough so he kicked VF's right arm causing him to curse and hold it. Vance backed off, he finally had the chance he was looking for. "Bloody Barrage!" He flew with such speed almost disappearing in all. He started to land punches and kicks rapid fire, VF was just blocking them. Vance gathered Ki in his right hand making a powerful fist with energy, "DIE!" He struck VF in the chest. But something happened. VF dodge in time. "Man you are slow. Time to end this little game Vance." VF appeared behind Vance and putting his right hand in his back. A huge blast appeared going though Vance's stomach and causing him to cough up more blood. Vance was stunted, he started to power down and dropped from the sky and crashing on top of a car. "Since that is out of my way forever, time to hunt some humans." VF said before he started to fly away from Vance.

Vance was on the car blooding badly, barely keeping his eyes opened. He looked to his left, seeing a destroyed toy bear on the ground. The rain was cold and wet, everything around him was starting to get darker. "Why? Why?! Why!?" Vance started to say to himself. "I failed everyone on this earth, my power is fading away." Vance hair was changing to pure red, his eyes were starting to disappeared only leaving pure white eyes. "I can't die here! I have to protect my friends and everyone else! I'm going to send you to hell!" Suddenly he got of the car and stood up mad. The aura around him was red and he felt new power. "What's going on with my body?" Before long he figured it out, "So this is my hidden power that I was trying to get to." Vance examining himself. "Time to die VF!" He flew into the air and charged him.

VF didn't react in time before he felt a kick to his right arm, it was broken. VF cried in pain before he turned and saw a mad Vance. Vance followed it up with a kick in the face, he grabbed both of his legs and started to spin him around. "Say hello to hell for me!" Vance letting go, VF went though a couple of buildings, also breaking his back in the process. Finally VF was on the ground back to the wall. Vance flew down and walked towards him smiling, he stopped in front of him. "This is one of my moves. It's called Go to Hell." A huge blast came from both of his hands. Destroying VF on impact leaving no trace behind him only destruction. Vance powered down and fell over, "I did it everyone." Panting heavily. The darkness was lifted, showing a clear blue sky with a beautiful sun. Soon after people came out looking for Vance, they helped him up and brought him to a house to heal him.

(Weeks Later)

After the destruction of VF and the victory of mankind, Vance and his people started to rebuild from nothing. Vance is still training and mastering his new form, which he called False Tempus. Vance knew their was a higher form that he is trying to unlock, that form can only last for minutes and destroys the body in the process. Vance is hoping for any sign about things about his past and training. Vance met a girl named Summer, which was beautiful and special to him. For now at least, earth is safe. Vance will be ready for anything that comes at him.

 **Dragon Ball Z-VF is done here people. It's only a one shot of a character that I really wanted to make. I hope you guys will like this. I'm thinking about a tiny story about this world. Crossover? Maybe. A story about him? Maybe. Well anyway bye guys. I know that the reviews are gonna be something I can tell. Bad or good I don't really care.**

"


End file.
